Feel My Love
by cattcantspell
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are as in love as ever but when tough times test their relationship, someones bound to snap. Kindof short, but touching.


Mc Kinley was busy, as always. The hopeless students were rushing by on their way to class, except for two. Kurt and Blaine walked slowly, side-by-side as if they were in one of those cheesy romantic movies that they loved so much. Blaine reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. They had been dating for eight months, but still, Kurt blushed at the public display of affection.

Ever since that fateful day on the giant, winding staircase at Dalton, Blaine had been the man Kurt had always dreamed of falling in love with; his Prince Charming. Blaine was perfect; mature but youthful, strong but helpless, smart but dorky. And, though he didn't quite know it, Kurt had a thing for brunettes.

"I wish I had at least one class with you. I can't stand being away from you for so long, I miss you too much!" Blaine complained. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"I miss you too, babe. But we have Glee and lunch to look forward to and you text me so much during class that it doesn't really count as us being apart." Blaine had a habit of texting Kurt as many times as possible in one class. Most of the messages were along the lines of 'Love you!', 'I miss you!', or 'hey Kurtie, text me back, I miss you!' It was a rare occasion if Kurt could actually respond to a message before the next one cam shooting to his BlackBerry.

Blaine laughed at a memory of one of the funnier times he had gotten Kurt in trouble for texting in class. "It counts, sort of." Kurt giggled at his boyfriend. He leaned down to give Blaine a kiss, even though he knew better.

Wait. He just kissed his boyfriend in the middle of a hallway full of homophobic ignoramuses. Instantly realizing the situation they were in, Kurt quickly pulled away from Blaine like he was on hot coals. "What is it, Kurt?" Blaine questioned.

"Nothing, I just hope no one saw us."

But he did see them. And, of course he couldn't just ignore it because "he" is a Neanderthal boy named Dave Karofsky. Kurt saw him and his poorly dressed friend's coming down the hallway towards them, his face instantly draining of color. "Blaine-"

"What's wrong, babe?"

"They saw." Kurt whimpered as Blaine cursed under his breath.

"Get a room, fags!" one of the goons yelled. Kurt felt Blaine's hand tense up around his and saw him start to move towards them.

He pulled him back. "Blaine, don't. You'll just get hurt." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Did you not hear them? They've already hurt us, can't we fight back?" The football players were currently laughing at themselves and coming up with various lame but still painful insults to throw at them.

"Yes but five football players against me and you… it wouldn't end well for us." He was right. Blaine sighed heavily and settled back with Kurt. They both knew what came next.

The cold shock was probably the worst part, but being slushied never felt great. Kurt could feel the red ice dripping down his crisp, white, Alexander McQueen shirt. But the jocks didn't just throw the slushy at Blaine, oh, no. They had dumped it on his perfect brunette curls.

Currently the grape flavored ice was dripping down his face and neck. Blaine didn't move to wipe it off, he just stood, holding Kurt's hand, and letting it drip down to his cardigan. He looked like a sad puppy thrown out on the street.

The torture didn't stop there. Their big, meaty hands grabbed them both and the two boys were thrown into the nearest lockers. The sound of bodies against metal rang through the still bustling hallway and the sharp pain shot up their backs. 'Be strong. Be strong' Kurt thought to himself. But sometimes you just can't be. He would never admit it but Kurt had started crying.

"What's the matter, homo? Did I ruin your pretty little dress? Don't worry; your princess will take you shopping for a new one." Karofsky taunted as he and his wing-men strode off.

He wasn't wearing a dress. It was a tunic, and it looked fabulous.

Blaine sank to the ground and stared at his feet. It was just last year that Kurt had been in the very same position; covered in slushy, hurt, and alone. But Blaine wasn't alone. Kurt slid down the lockers next to him.

"Blaine? Honey, are you okay?" Kurt asked, trying to push away his tears.

"…what? Oh, yeah. I guess." Blaine answered vacantly.

"You're not hurt to badly, are you?"

"No…I just can't believe you put up with this kind of torment for so long and no one did anything to stop it. They just stand around and let it happen…no one gives a damn if the "homos" get hurt… it doesn't mean anything until it happens to them." Kurt put his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him close.

The tears had returned, his eyes becoming wet again. "Your right… Sometimes I wonder if I just disappeared… if anyone would notice". A tear fell down his face.

"I would notice." Blaine turned to Kurt, "Kurt…if something were too…happen to you… I don't think I would be able to live with out you… promise me you'll never leave me?"

"Never! Oh god, Blaine. Never." He kissed the smaller boy on the cheek "We'll be together forever, no matter how cliché that sounds." Blaine smiled at that. A bell rang through the school and the students raced to their respective classes.

"We should get cleaned up" Kurt said as he bounced up and offered Blaine a hand. Blaine took it.

The hallways were completely empty and their now cheerful voices echoed down the corridor.

"You're purple." Kurt said, with a laugh.

"And you're red." Blaine replied.

"I look like something out of a really bad scary movie. Gosh, this is going to stain." Their conversation trailed off as they made their way down the hall.

Kurt's room was filled with light on this early Saturday morning. He sat at his vanity admiring his hard work on his skin care regimen. The slushy from the day before had been particularly hard to remove, but there was nothing wrong with a little extra exfoliation.

There was a buzzing from his bed where his phone was laying. He picked it up and read the text.

_I miss you soooo much! Guess what? You and I are going to see a movie today. Pick you up at noon! Xxoo –Blaine_

Kurt responded

_Yay! I miss you too, I'll be waiting. 3 –Kurt xxoo_

He ran to his closet to decide what to where to his impromptu date.

The theatre was dimly lit and smelled of popcorn and people. Kurt was disgusted at the mess that was all over the floor. A movie theatre was not one of his favorite places, but for Blaine, He'd just have to suck it up.

"Where should we sit?" Blaine asked happily.

"I don't really have a preference as long as it's not covered in trash." Kurt replied with a smile.

Blaine dragged him up to the back and pulled him into a seat. People were starting to stare at the two boys holding hands. As was normal, the seats that were once full around them emptied of the homophobes who were afraid to "catch the gay".

"Hey, homos!" a burly man yelled as he came up to them. "Get out of this theatre! I don't want my kids to see you!" Kurt was shocked at the mans outburst and quickly replied

"To see us do what? I'm sure our romance is more right than the one you have with your wife! And you let your kids see that!"

"My wife and I have been together for three years, for your information! And speaking of my wife, I believe she has the same dress you're wearing!" once again, not a dress. Blaine decided to join in on the fun. He stood up and pulled Kurt up with him.

"Hey, hetero! Back off my boyfriend!"

"I don't want anything to do with your "boyfriend"! The thought of it purely disgusts me. Now get out before my kids get back!" just then, two kids walked into the theatre holding popcorn and soda.

"Dad?" one of the kids asked, obviously surprised to see his father so upset about something.

Blaine took this as the perfect time to stir the waters. "Hey, kids!"

They looked up at him.

He then pulled Kurt tight against him and pressed his lips flush against him mouth. Kurt moaned into the kiss and let his tongue slide across Blaine's lips.

Blaine felt the blow to the side of his face and fell to the ground. "Blaine!" Kurt cried. He fell to his knees to help his boyfriend. Blaine reached up to feel his face. It was extremely painful and by the look on Kurt's face, looked pretty bad.

"What is your problem?" Kurt screamed at the man.

"My problem is you fags thinking "gay" is ok!" he cursed at them.

Blaine stood back up and stared the man in the eyes. "Your kids seem more offended by you than by us." This didn't make the man happy. He swung at Blaine again but hit Kurt, who had stood up to defend his boyfriend. The fist hit his head and he fell into Blaine's arms. The room started to spin and words began to mush together.

He could barely hear Blaine calling the man disturbing names. His head felt as if it were going to burst open any second. Then there were more voices and more yelling. He was taken from Blaine's strong arms and pulled into another mans. They walked him outside and tossed him and his boyfriend onto a bench and left them there, alone.

Blaine's gentle hands were cradling Kurt's head. After inspecting the damage he found a small amount of blood that probably came from being smacked into a few walls on the way out, and a large, purple bruise forming on the side of his perfect face.

"Kurt? Kurt, can you hear me? Kurt, please answer me!" Blaine said gently. The silence after these words drug on and on as Blaine tried to get a response from Kurt.

Through a tense moment came a small whine from the taller boy. He slowly moved his hand up to find Blaine's.

"Blaine?" he said softly, and Blaine's sighed with relief. "Your face…it's all black and blue…" he had been so focused on helping Kurt that he had forgotten his own injury, which was now pulsing with pain.

"Never mind that, how's your head? You were out for a few minutes; I can't imagine it feels too great right now."

Kurt sat himself up, with the help of Blaine, and felt the side of his head. "…It hurts like hell." He said matter-of-factly.

Blaine giggled at his boyfriend's statement and held him tighter.

"So much for the movie…" Kurt said.

"That doesn't matter any more. All that matters is that we're all right.

"…Blaine?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Will it ever get better?"

"Well, it doesn't seem too serious of an injury so I'd…"

"No," Kurt interrupted "I meant how people treat us. Do you think they'll ever just get over the fact that we love each other and except it for what it is?"

"I don't know. By the looks of the people in there, not any time soon."

Kurt let out another small whine and a tear fell down his bruised cheek. He pushed him self up, off the bench and Blaine stood up with him. Kurt started for their car and Blaine hurried behind him.

"Kurt, slow down. You really shouldn't be walking."

"I don't care. I just want to get away from here."

"Fine, but let me help you." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and helped him walk the rest of the way to the car.

"Sometimes I just can't take it."

"I know how you feel. Like you're all alone and there's no help."

"Exactly."

"But we're not alone, Kurt. We have each other."

"Isn't being with each other what makes us need each other?"

"… I…"

"And even if we're with each other, we're still alone." Kurt's voice was rising into a yell.

"But…"

"Blaine, your inspiring words aren't going to work here."

"We can find a way to get through this. After high school we'll find somewhere more excepting. It'll be as if this living hell never happened. No more slushies, dumpster tosses, shoves into lockers.."

"… Can't you see that that we do this to ourselves? If we just weren't gay this would never happen!" Kurt was screaming now. "We get ourselves pushed into lockers and slushied! All of it is our fault!"

"Don't say that! You know it's not true!"

"I know it is true! Were never going to be accepted by everyone! I am just sick and tired of living this messed up Romeo and Juliet story! Sometimes forbidden loves not worth it. " He was in tears now, sobbing into Blaine's chest as they leaned against his Navigator.

"Kurt, I…"

Knowing what Blaine was going to say, Kurt says" I love you, too. But it's just not worth it. I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough." He pushed away from Blaine's embrace and started to run off down the sidewalk.

Blaine shook away the shock of Kurt's words and screamed after him "Kurt! Kurt! Come back! I love you! Kurt!" but he didn't turn around.

The hall way echoed with Kurt's steps. Wasn't it just a few days ago that he, and his now ex-boyfriend, were walking down this same hall, hand-in-hand? 'What have I done?' he thought to himself. 'The one person who had ever really me him feel accepted and loved, I pushed away.'

He could remember Blaine's heartbroken face and the tears in his eyes. "I understand." Was what he had said. Blaine always understood. Kurt just couldn't take seeing his hurt, bruised face and had turned around and ran. A tear appeared in his eye. Blaine's calling after him played on repeat in his head as he continued to walk through Mc Kinley, passing the choir room.

For a second he thought he was imagining it, but as he listened more closely he could hear the faint music of a piano drifting from the room. He pushed open the wooden door, slowly peering in. There was the curly haired boy sitting at the piano, playing slowly and humming along to the intro. Blaine opened his mouth to sing the first lyrics.

_When the rain is blowing in your face _

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace _

_To make you feel my love_

His voice was soft and fragile. Blaine was on the edge of crying but he didn't want to stop the song.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears _

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

Kurt stood unnoticed in the doorway, listening in on the beautiful music.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
>But I would never do you wrong<br>I've known it from the moment that we met  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong<br>_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue<br>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love<br>_

_The__storms__are__raging__on__the__rolling__sea  
>and<em>_on__the__highway__of__regret  
>the<em>_winds__of__change__are__blowing__wild__and__free  
>you<em>_ain't__seen__nothing__like__me__yet  
><em>

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do<br>Go to the ends of the earth for you  
>to make you feel my love<br>to make you feel my love_

Blaine finished the song and collapsed into tears. Kurt rushed in and held the boy in his arms. Blaine looked up at Kurt, blinking away the tears, His face showed the remnants of a dark bruise. "You know I'm completely in love with you, right?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded in response. He pulled Kurt into a tight embrace and laid his head on his shoulder.

"And you know… I will always… be with you….no matter what…. right?" Blaine said between sobs.

"Of course. I'm so sorry, Blaine, so sorry. I didn't mean any of it."

"But you were right."

"Blaine, we'll always have each other. We are strong enough to make it through anything."

Blaine nodded. "The last few days have been the worst in my life. I can't stand to be without you, Kurt. After you ran away, I couldn't move. The only reason I did was I saw those assholes from the theatre come out and I couldn't handle them without you."

"I'll never leave you. We're in this together."

Blaine cuddled into Kurt's side and pressed his lips to his neck. "Love ya, Babe." Blaine said sweetly.

"Love ya, too, babe." Kurt said with a smile.


End file.
